Scooby Doo and the 12 Round Mystery
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: It's Scooby Doo like you've never seen him before. Taking on the world of boxing. Think of it as Rocky meets Scooby Doo


**Scooby Doo and the 12 Round Mystery.**

 **What do you get when you mix the world of Scooby Doo and the world of boxing?**

 **Well we're gonna find out.**

 **Don't own Scooby Doo, or boxing in general.**

 _As our story starts we hear a familiar grand fanfare as we see the familiar bold text panning across the screen. And we the wonderful words of..._

 _Oh wait wrong story. This one's about a talking dog...with boxing in it...and a mystery._

 _Okay cue the real credits._

 _We hear an slow instrumental theme of the original Scooby Doo theme song with giant bold words panning across the screen._

 **SCOOBY DOO AND THE 12 ROUND MYSTERY.**

It's the middle of the night and we see a familiar green and orange van. (Yes I'm going straight to Mystery Inc.) driving across a long road. Inside are four teens and a Great Dane.

In the front we see Fred driving the Mystery Machine, Daphne was sitting in the front seat while Velma was in the back talking to Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like Fred you sure you don't want me to drive? asked Shaggy who was enjoying a basket of tacos with Scooby. Velma had her laptop out with GPS coordinations, she was in the back so Fred couldn't see them.

"Absolutely Shaggy, even when I don't know where I'm going, it still doesn't feel right when I'm not driving." Replied Fred. Daphne was just about say something when suddenly.

"You see Shaggy, The Mystery Machine and I have an unbreakable bond that is for life, even stronger than you and Scoob's connection." said Fred.

"Well fr-" Started Velma but...

"The Mystery Machine and I are one, I can feel her pain." Fred continued but know he was somehow in the back of the van standing and saluting a picture of the van.

Soon the other four noticed that the driver seat was empty and going to the other side of the interstate. And reacted in a calm collected way.

They screamed in terror as Daphne grabbed the wheel, and Scooby went down with his paws on the gas and brakes.

"From the very moment I laid eyes on the old van I knew we would be destined for greatness and beyond." Fred continued as a giant flag of the Mystery Machine appeared in the background.

The Mystery Machine was currently on the wrong side of the interstate as Daphne tried to steer from oncoming traffic. Because of this she jerked the wheel which caused Shaggy and Velma to repeatedly hit the walls of the van into each other.

"Step on it Scooby!" screamed Daphne.

"Rot it Raphne! Scooby yelled as he pushed the gas and caused the van to go through a construction site, as the workers jumped for their lives, the van sped through a railing causing it to fall down on a steep cliff which said DANGER falling rocks: DO NOT ENTER

And at this point Fred was on a podium with a cheering crowd with the mystery machine flag in the background.

"People always say that the mystery machine were never meant to be." Fred rambled went his lip suddenly started trembling and he started crying.

At this point Daphne was frantically trying to avoid the giant falling boulders. While Scooby was messing with the gas and brakes, Shaggy and Velma continued to get pummeled in the back seat with Shaggy's head crashing out the window where he saw the very steep cliff and the drop about 100 feet below, along with falling rocks.

And with that Shaggy turn green covered his mouth and...

...pouring a glass of lemonade, Fred gulping it down still crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that I proved them wrong, take that Uncle Rick, the Mystery Machine and I are One! yelled Fred with the crowd cheering.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Shaggy but Velma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shaggy listen to me, it's gonna be alright." she said calmly.

"Um guys." Daphne told everyone as they all saw that the cliff was ending and there was a giant drop into a lake.

And with that Velma grabbed Shaggy's shirt.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONERS, GAME OVER MAN GAME OVER!" Velma shrieked.

"HIT THE BREAKS SCOOBS!" yelled Daphne.

Scooby tried but they weren't working.

"REY ARNT WORKING!" hollered Scooby.

"LIKE I'M TOO YOUNG AND HUNGRY TO DIE!" yelled Shaggy.

Then Daphne handed Shaggy a cheeseburger.

"Oh thank you Daphne." said Shaggy eating the whole thing in one bite.

"Your welcome Shaggy." replied Daphne.

And when Shaggy swallowed the burger, everyone screamed as the Mystery Machine ran off the cliff and started falling.

"Whenever there's a mystery afoot, I can always trust my van to do the job." said Fred now wearing a suit on a podium with cheering fans.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" yelled Daphne.

"RI WAS THE RONE WHO SARAN WRAPPED THE ROILET!" yelled Scooby.

"I DONT LIKE GAME OF THRONES! yelled Velma.

"LIKE I HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON DAPHNE!" yelled Shaggy as the whole van got silent and everyone else stared at Shaggy...and they shrugged it off.

"UM I'M ALSO THE ONE WHO CANCELED OUR NETFLIX ACCOUNT!" Shaggy yelled.

"WHAT!, YOU MOTHERF-!" Everyone started, but then the van impacted the water.

"So I'm telling you all, if you have a green and orange van, then you should bond with it as well!" cheered Fred with a roar from the audience.

The Van however survived and started flowing safely...and then fell in a waterfall.

And after all that. The Machine still survived, the current forced the van out of the water, onto a road and right by a gas station.

Fred got out of the van through the back an stretched.

"Whew, time to gas up already, what a nice relaxing drive.

Velma was breathing through a paper bag, with her glasses sideways. Scooby's fur was messed up, and he was shaking, whimpering, and on a clawed to the wall. Shaggy had his arms around his knees rocking back and forth saying "I'm dead." Repeatedly. And Daphne's hair was all over the place, her hands where still on the steering wheel and she looked like she had seen a brutal murder.

Fred looked at the others smiling.

"Well come on guys, the sooner we gas up, the sooner we can see my surprise!" cheered Fred as he ran to the gas station.

And with that everyone slowly got up and out of the mystery machine. But Daphne was still frozen in shock.

Scooby walked back to the van, grabbed Daphne, still in siting position and holding the now detached steering wheel, and they headed to the gas station.

Oh and there wasn't a single scratch on the Mystery Machine. Because cartoon logic.

 **Wondering how** **boxing is involved in this story?**

 **Well we're gonna find out in chapter 2.**

 **Hope this was a good intro.**

 **See Ya soon!**


End file.
